


Broken But Not Fallen

by Seungbinonthelow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan and his pack out to save the world from the disaster they caused, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Im learning how to tag, M/M, Other people will appear cause I’m a multifandom bby, Seungmin and Jeongin appear in chapter two yayyy, ill be back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungbinonthelow/pseuds/Seungbinonthelow
Summary: “Getting our past traumas to stop being traumatizing isn’t something easy to do.”“This is the last chance you’ll get to find them all and make things right. We can’t keep repeating everything all over again, the laws of time will slowly begin to cause chaos as it becomes aware of what we’re doing and I know you know this.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the last chance you’ll get to find them all and make things right. We can’t keep repeating everything all over again, the laws of time will slowly begin to cause chaos as it becomes aware of what we’re doing and I know you know this.”

Once again Chan was reminded of his past failures of finishing the deed. It wasn’t his fault that they decided to put him in charge of finding kids to save the world from disaster he didn’t even cause, well he did have fault in it but he was petty so he wasn’t ready to admit that just yet. He had tried to save the world before but each time he had tried something went wrong that sent them all back to square one. 

It was his last chance to change all of that because if the law of time was bended once again disaster will surely arise. He didn’t even want to imagine what that disaster would lead to. Just one more mistake of his part and the existence of this world could be gone and because of some... well at the time kids. 

“Yes I know” Chan sighed as he looked up at the now darkening sky. He knew were he stood and what exactly would happen if he failed this mission once again. “I will start looking for them once again” Chan exclaimed as he got up suddenly feeling excited. “I will start my search today, the faster the better don’t ya think, Jungkook.” It wasn’t a question but a claim meaning that there was no turning back and this is were the new journey would begin. 

“Let’s get going nuno, I’ll see you later Jungkook.” To Chan his words sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself that there would actually be a later and That maybe it would turn out okay for them. Jungkook felt bad for him, it has been quite awhile since he started these journeys yet he failed. Yet, no matter how many times he failed that didn’t seem to slow down his purpose it just seemed to make him stronger and more eager for success. 

“I’ll definitely see you later, make sure to bring them along some time later”Chan merely nodded as Jungkook watched him walk away once again.  
_  
“Where should we begin?” Chan wondered out loud as he walked through the busy streets of the old village. It had been around for a good thousand of years, tribes continuing to live there and improve the place. “You have any clue nonu?”Chan looked at the dragon who just lazily growled at him. “Of course you wouldn’t know all you think about is food” He rolled his eyes at his offending companion. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that no one in this village were actual normal people they would be screaming at the sight of the medium sized dragon, it wasn’t that the dragon looked scary it’s just that some humans were actual cowards. “Ahh I know were we’ll go first, let’s go to the forest, I’m pretty sure Jungkook mentioned something about one of them being there, what you think nonu? Nonu...” So much for talking as it seemed like the dragon wasn’t even paying attention to what Chan was saying as it ignorantly looked to the side. 

“Whatever is not like I expected you to listen anyways, meanie.” Chan sulked as he walked faster leaving behind the dragon that seemed like it didn’t give a single damn about the fact that he just had ignored Chan. “Grrr” Nonu softly growled at Chan as it caught up to him and started to rub his head against Chan. 

Nothing much was said from Chan’s part until they finally had reached the entrance of the forest. Walking deeper into the dark forest Chan looked for the big oak tree there. It was supposedly were he was supposed to find someone or something.... he didn’t have a single clue if he was going to find but as long as it was someone he wouldn’t complain. 

“Aha!” Chan exclaimed as he found the big oak tree with a white bench in front of it. All he had to do now is wait until whoever was there came out or said something or whatever. “Whoever lives here come out!” he shouted only to receive no response back. “Whatever is not like I expected something to actually happen.” He sighed as he sat down on the white bench. “Well woo, we’ll just have to wait for now and sleep causes’ man I am tired” he leaned his head against the tree dozing off. 

“Looks like we have visitors around here, what brings people like you here?” A sudden voice asked giggling after the question. “What the-“ Chan exclaimed as he got startled awake. “Well..” Chan started as he quickly gained is composure back. 

“I am Chan, and who may you be?” He answered back standing up facing the oak tree. “How dare you come into my forest and not know my name. What a indecent person you are!” The voice exclaimed making the trees jostle against the each other. “I am looking for someone!” Chan quickly replied raising a hand in front of his because god knows that there are small pieces of dirt flying and he wasn’t gonna be the one to get hit by one on his eye. 

“Looking for someone you say, Who are you looking for and what is your purpose with them?” The wind had calmed down as the voice asked yet another question. “I am looking for Jeongin, I need his help for something.” Despite answering the question Chan still tried to keep as much information undercover as he could since he wasn’t sure who he at moment was speaking to. The voice giggled before it spoke;”Ah you’re looking for me! You must be the Chan I was spoken about! Tell me more about the help that you need, hmm.” The boy appeared in front of Chan, he was slightly shorter then Chan himself with sharp eyes and a small smile on his lips.  
_

“You know this is the last chance you can give them before things go wrong?”

“I know Seokjin, I know but I can’t just sit back and watch them lose everything they ever loved.” Jungkook responded looking up at the now dark sky. “What about you? You know more then anyone that if they fail once again your gone for. Not only have to violated the laws of time but you have helped them, the forbidden group. You know there is a reason why they should never meet, you think they’re called Stray Kids for nothing.” Jin exclaimed as he looked at Jungkook as if he had grown a second head as Jungkook looked indifferent. 

“ Don’t worry, I know they’ll make.” A big grin broke into Jungkook’s face. “After all they are Stray Kids.”  
_  
“I know it’s hard to believe and we just met but I’m talking for rea-I’ll go with you.”Chan’s rant was cutoff by Jeongins answer. “ you’ll go? Just like that, well I mean that’s great but I honestly thought it was going to take much more conceiving about this saving the world plan.” Chan said as he looked at Jeongins face for any signs of discomfort or distrust but instead he saw the same smile that he always wore. This kids was surely something else. 

“I didn’t lie when I told you I was told about you. You’re not the only one that was informed about your so called mission. Plus, at least I get to get out of here for a bit it’s getting a little bit boring to stay in the same place for a while.” Jeongin smiled at Chans unsure face as he got up and disappeared back inside the tree he came out of. 

“I’ll go with you-but- first I have to say goodbye to a friend” Was the last thing Jeongin said as he giggled and didn’t come out for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say Minnie, do you want to come with me on a trip?” Jeongin said interrupting their moment with a big smile.

_Seungmin was taught that knowledge was power. Being more advanced than others and knowing more than them made you more powerful. So, he always tried to study never wanting to disappoint his parents that already seem to dislike him enough. Still, as a growing child he was always behind in his learning, it wasn’t that he had any problems in learning it’s just that he never really found any mutual interest in the things that he learned about the elements and things that were supposed to be useful to him in the future._

_The older he got opened his eyes to the realization that deciding wether you wanted to study or not was not an option, it was a must. He needed the knowledge to be at the top and please his parents that seem to only care about power. So he did, he studied and easily became the top in his class as well as top in magic making him one of the youngest of his kind to reach such level of power at his age. He had everything everyone of his kind would’ve wanted yet he felt like he had nothing at all._

_“You think this is okay? You think just because you are too you can just slack off, Seungmin? You’re at the top but that spot can easily be snatched by anyone so keep working hard this is not enough.”_

_“Do you think you’re better than us just because you’re at the top? What’s the point of being at the top if you act like such a baby, no wonder why your parents are embarrassed to call you their child.”_

_He was hated, Seungmin was hated by everyone. He wanted to tell himself he hated them back but no matter how much it hurt that things turned out that way he was nothing like that, he was nothing like those people that hated just for power and that brought other down just for what they wanted. No matter how much he tried to ignore the sharp pain that stabbed at his heart every time people looked at him with disgust it never seemed to go away._

_Why would his parents even make him if they didn’t want him around. He wanted to tell them that or even scream at them for making him feel like this, but he already knew why. As normal as that seemed he couldn’t shake of the bitter feeling he got thinking about the fact that he was only their play doll. He was his parents play doll because apparently to them he was supposed to reach what they couldn’t reach as a child. He would be like them and they were supposed to guide him the right way or what they thought was right._

_To avoid everyone he spent time in the forest were he could find peace. Though the stay was peaceful itself he still felt lonely. The loneliness never seemed to disappear no matter what he did, he read and read and learned but nothing seemed to keep his mind occupied enough to forget. That was until he met someone that soon became his reason._

_“Are you lonely?” Those were his first words when they met, voice so young compared to now. Seungmin sat on the white bench that was in front the big oak tree. Startled by the sudden appearance he was quick on his feet turning around defensively._

_“Who are you?” His words were intended to come out firm but his tone was slightly shaky from being startled._

_“Who am I? I should be asking you that you’re the one that’s sitting in front of my house, idiot.” The voice responded tone accusing yet somewhat amused. He sounded young like a child not that Seungmin wasn’t a child himself._

_“So let me ask again since it’s seems like you ignored my question, are you lonely?”_

_The question itself was simple but to Seungmin it held so much meaning as he always wished someone would worry enough for him to care. Was he lonely? Of course he was. He was always by himself hoping that the loneliness would somehow accommodate itself to him and start becoming less noticeable but it never left it always stayed as if to show that it had more power over him than anything else._

_“Yes I am, I am lonely and nobody likes me but I don’t know why. I didn’t do anything and yet nobody seems to like me no matter what I do. If I’m in a high place I am hated and if I am in a low place I am hated as well. W-why is this happening to me?” His voice cracked at the end of his words, realizing that he was crying as he felt two small warm hands cupping his face and drying his tears._

_“It’s okay- No you don’t understand. Not even my parents like me, they say I’m a useless kid and they tell me I’ll stay alone“ Seungmin was once cut off by the kid._

_“I’ll be your friend, We can always be here for each other since believe it or not it gets lonely here in this forest ya know” The kid smiled at Seungmin eyes disappearing into thin lines._

_“My name is Jeongin, what’s yours?” Jeongin reaches out his small hands towards Seungmin as some sort of handshake. Shakily drying his tears Seungmin reaches out his hands to cup Jeongins hands as well._

_“My name is Seungmin, once you become my friend you can’t leave okay.” Seungmin said as he shook the other boys hand. “You best believe I won’t leave you, wouldn’t like to see you cry like a baby again” Jeongin teased but it wasn’t like the other people that teased him it was rather warm like... a real friend._

_“So Seungminie, read for me.”_  
_  
When Seungmin went back to the forest for his daily meetup with Jeongin he didn’t expect to find a dragon playing with Jeongin and if the dragon wasn’t surprising enough he was even more surprised to find a person with him too.

“Minnie!” Was the greeting he got when he got closer to the pair plus the dragon. “This is Chan and his dragon nonu.” Jeongin introduced as he ushered Seungmin closer to the newly introduced pair. “Hello, I’m Seungmin nice to meet you.” Seungmin said as he looked at Chan who has yet to say something.

“Seungmin? As in Kim Seungmin?”Chan asked as his eyes slightly widened looking at the younger boy who looked slightly uncomfortable. “Yes, my name is Kim Seungmin how do you know my surname?” Asked the boy as he looked at Chan eyes narrowing slightly.

“Well, I have heard some things about you, my name is Chan, Bang Chan. Nice to meet you.” Chan introduced himself looking at the younger boy with a friendly smile which Seungmin returned. “Say Minnie, do you want to come with me on a trip?” Jeongin said interrupting their moment with a big smile.

“You know I can’t go on no trip innie, if I leave and comeback is like asking for a death wish knowing my parents.” Seungmin said apologetically giving Jeongin a sad smile in which Jeongin returned with an even bigger genuine smile. “We don’t have to comeback if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ll get some things done and then we can go somewhere else to stay , what do you say, hmm?” The youngest said as he pouted at Seungmin who pushed him away when he got a bit too close to his face, Chan didn’t totally feel like he was third wheeling, no.

“I’ll go with you then.” Jeongins eyes slightly widened as he turned his head to look at Seungmin again. “ Wait really? I didn’t think you would agree so easily or even agree at all.” Seungmin laughed at Jeongins confused face and soon started poking his stomach. “I can’t leave you on your own you baby, who will take care of you then.” Seungmin teased as he kept poking Jeongin making him squirm away from him.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Minnie.” Jeongin said as he rolled his eyes at him. “Well Mr.Chan, I hope you don’t mind that I’m bringing a friend along.”

“No, Not at all.” Chan stuttered out, giggling awkwardly to himself.

“You know why he can’t stay, don’t you?” Jeongin has broke the silence once Seungmin was out of sight to get his things as they got ready to leave. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chan quickly replied as he looked away from the youngest piercing glare.

Jeongin giggles,”You people don’t change after all this time.” His smile quickly turned into a frown. “Liars”

_____

“They’re getting closer, sir.” The person said as he looked at the man sitting in front of him legs crossed and a sly smirk looking down at him. “Bokie, I already told you to stop calling me that when it’s just the two of us.” The man scolded the boy.

“I have to get used to calling you that! What if I call you by your name when there are other people around.” Yongbok exclaimed stressed out by how many times he has repeated himself. “I am your familiar after all you’re higher- you know I don’t give a fuck about what the other rats may think” The man interrupted with the same smirk shown on his face.

“But, yea they are getting closer, I can’t wait to see who he brings around this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think bokie is talking to?


End file.
